HO John Peel 16 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 16 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape Tracklisting side a *Home Boys Only: Turn It Out (unknown mix) (12") Atlantic 17 October 1989 *Arsenal: Little Hitlers (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 17 October 1989 *Company 2: Tell It As It Is (session) 24 October 1989 *808 State: Pacific 707 (7") ZTT 24 October 1989 *Extreme Noise Terror: Work For Never (split album with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below SINK 1 24 October 1989 *Nirvana: Been A Son (12"-Blew)' (Tupelo Recording Company) 24 October 1989 *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (session) 24 October 1989 *House Of Love: I Don't Know Why I Love You (7") Fontana 19 October 1989 23 October 1989 26 October 1989 01 November 1989 *Popguns: Because He Wanted To (12" - Waiting For The Winter) Midnight Music DONG 55 19 October 1989 *Leatherface: Ghetto (album - Cherry Knowle) Meantime 26 October 1989 *Young Gods: Rue Des Tempêtes (album - L'Eau Rouge - Red Water) Play It Again Sam BIAS 130 30 October 1989 31 October 1989 could be either show, BBC played 30 minutes of the 30th show on the 31st by mistake *AAAK: Sharpshooter (mini-album - Buildingscapebeat) Scam SCAM 003 06 November 1989 *Shamen: Omega Amigo (12") One Little Indian 30TP12 06 November 1989 side b *Jerry's Kids: Spymaster (7") 06 November 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Move (7") Cow DUNG 6 08 November 1989 *Das Damen: Noon Daylight (album - Mousetrap) What Goes On GOES ON 34 06 November 1989 *Happy Mondays: Clap Your Hands (12" - Madchester Rave On EP) Factory FAC 242 07 November 1989 *Nexus 21: (Still) Life Keeps Moving (Club Mix) (12") Blue Chip BLUE C34T 07 November 1989 *Carcass: Swarming Vulgar Mass Of Infected Virulency (album - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache MOSH 18 07 November 1989 *Bolt Thrower: World Eater (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache MOSH 13 *Jesus And Mary Chain: In The Black (single - Head On) Blanco Y Negro NEG 42 09 November 1989 *Fudge Tunnel: The Leprosy (7" EP - Sex Mammoth) Pigboy PIG 2 09 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Sounds Of 3rd Bass (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003-1 *Tunnel Frenzies: Turn The Screw (session) 14 November 1989 *Bitch Magnet: Punch And Judy (album - Umber) What Goes On GOES ON 35 14 November 1989 *Silver Bullet: 20 Seconds To Comply (12") Tam Tam TTT 019 14 November 1989 File ;Name *1) john-peel-16a-1989 *2) john-peel-16b-1989 ;Length *1) 46:48 *2) 46:40 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online